A Strange New World
by Darkxbladex957
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Is fighting in a war with the rest of the elemental nations against Madara Uchiha when he thought It was a good idea to interrupt Madaras' last ditch effort to kill him and sasuke before leaving the living for good. Now in a world made of cubes, monsters, and crazy princesses he must find a way home. I own little, NO YAIO, Yuri on the other hand...
1. A Strange New World

**Inspired by Mob's Kingdom by Najee**

I woke up coughing, hard.

"What the hell happened?" I asked the world. The sun was beaming down on me, and I could feel some kind of liquid on my face. My vision started to come back to me... I was lying down on some sand with some spiky blue thing next to me. My head felt like Sakura and Baa-chan went at it for an hour.

"The fuck?" There was no giant white cyclops bijuu, no Madara, no war going on. I was on a beach and everything around me was square shaped, no cubed the leaves hanging on the tree not to far away, the clouds, the sand.

"What...what happened," One second I'm fighting Madara thinking we've finally won and then BAM I wake up on a beach with "Samehada?" I questioned the long blue thing that was next to me.

"bbgghl" It sounded like a gurgle.

"Uh...hey buddy do you have any idea where we are?" Yeah like a sword would know where we were and if it could actually understand me. It shook its head...front of its body left and right with that strange noise again.

"Oh, uh...thanks then. I wonder if I can even pick up this stuff." I wondered aloud. I finally stood up and nearly fell over 'cause my legs felt like jelly before Samehada caught me, it was noticeably smaller, only about a head longer than me. I looked down at the sand and tried to scoop it up.

"huh?" I tried picking it up but it wouldn't budge. I tried a little harder until it...

**Crunch!**

The sand it changed into a much smaller sand cube that I could easily hold in my hand.

"This...defies the laws of physics...whatever those are." It was a perfectly shaped cube that didn't fall apart and separate, it was just unnatural.

"This, is weird. OK so I'm in a new world after trying to rasengan Madara's suicide move, what ever it was and then I must've been moved here. Maybe someone tried using Kamui and that's how it happened. But that doesn't explain how this...sword ended up with me in this place." I was on a beach with a forest not to far away and the ocean only a few feet away, except it wasn't moving, there was no waves and it was not moving at all, like a calm lake.

I walked up to the water with the surprisingly light shark thing in my hand and looked at my reflection. Gold hair check, whisker marks that are totally not cute check, blue eyes everything was normal except the only thing that was remotely intact was my cloak and pants everything else was barely hanging on.

So I was still normal and my chakra reserves were dangerously low, but considering I have more than just about anyone I still had more than an average jonin. So me and Samehada were the only things that were normal, or as normal as you could get when you can walk on walls and have a living sword that can suck out your energy.

I felt a giant scroll on my back, it was as big as my clone summoning scroll. "I should check my inventory see what I have." I opened the scroll and laid it out on the floor before applying my chakra to it that was much harder focusing it out.

"Yatta!" It was a standard ninja set a small one but it was more than enough sixteen kunai, twenty-four shuriken, about a hundred feet of wire, a dozen explosive tags, a brush, special sealing paper, and probably the most useless three empty bottles. How in the hell was he supposed to make his own seal without ink! "Why do I feel like someone just wanted to piss me off?" I asked my spiky companion which bumped its back up like a caterpillar. Was that a shrug?

And then a growl went through the forest I started walking through. "hehehe I guess I'm pretty hungry, we should go catch some food right Sam?" It growled at me but quickly forgotten the comment as it started licking its lips. "Alright no-"

**Moo!**

Moo? It was a cow. "Alright a cow I can't wait to eat...it?" It was a cow alright a blocky cow with brown and white cubes for fur, white cubes for eyes with a tiny black cube as the pupil, two black cubes for the nostrils, and rectangle shapes that made up the body and head.

"It was to good to be true, to find a normal animal. huh well at least I get to have cow for..." I couldn't believe it was already getting dark not 15 minutes ago was the sun blazing and at this rate it would be setting in a minute or two. The cow mooed again and I walked up to it, it felt just like a real cow. I got ready to break its neck when Slurping noises "What the," It sounded like me when I slurped down my ramen broth, wait did they even have ramen here? They had to not having ramen is like...not having cows yah they have to have it here. I crouched down behind a tree with Samehada still in my hands at the ready when...

"SHIT!" I yelled and hopped back into a tree. It was a giant black spider the size of a dog, not as big as Akamaru but still about half his size. It had 4 red cubes for eyes and a cube body and head...8 legs that were made out of cubes...I wanted to laugh at it it looked so stupid but its eyes stared at me when I noticed more glowing eyes in the shadows.

"Why does crazy shit like this always happen to me?" I didn't want to fight it because I knew that most insects were way stronger than humans if they had the same body weight...if it was this big then it could probably do some heavy damage. I didn't want to waste my weapons or chakra, especially in my weakened state.

After a minute of running with Samehada in my hand I was sure I had lost it. After another minute of wandering I noticed that the sun was going to set soon, but I had only been out here ten minutes the longest! How could it be, time must be different here they have blocks of sand.

"Alright we need shelter than some food. Should be easy enough."A dark cave no, another cave near the water no, and then I saw it a hill. If I could get some high ground I could find some civilization and a way to get back home!

So I ran up the hill, I was still hungry so I had to find food for me and Samehada if he ate anything other than chakra it would probably be fish, fish sounded so good right now.

It was really dark and the moon looked like a bunch of white glowing cubes...maybe it was that. Then I saw it a small cubey village that had torches everywhere in and around it about a hundred blocks away. No problem it would be only a minute or two, so I got my kunai and a giant blob of skin, if I see a giant spider again I'll show it why it shouldn't mess with Naruto Uzumaki...before I tripped on a dandelion.

For some reason I felt like I was being watched but when I turned around I couldn't see anything, hear, or sense anything. I was just being paranoid I'm in a strange new world.

**OK first chapter of my first story, please tell me what you think and sorry its so short they'll be longer in the future.**


	2. My name is And I'm the

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto of Minecraft. I do not own most of the characters.**

My name is and I'm the

"Alright here's the plan buddy we sneak in to one of the houses so we can sleep there and then try to talk to someone tomorrow." I was right next to the village when I had this strange feeling in my gut...my gut was never wrong ever...well there was that one time with the bad milk, and when I thought that tree was safe, anyway my gut was rarely ever wrong so when I turned around.

"Were in a desert?" Everything was sandy there was cactus's and few plants. The forest was just over there though.

"Well might as well get a drink, hope this thing taste good." I pulled my scroll off my back unrolled it and was about to unseal it when...

***SSSSSSSS***

"Shit!" I quickly put it on my back and turned around. There was this green thing four legs, two attached to its front bottom and two in the back. It was frowning, the noise it made sounded like the ones timed explosive tags made. I put Samehada in front of me facing down since facing him up would mean I had to crouch down to the floor.

***BOOM***

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck! My hands damn it fucken burns...whoo. You...did nice buddy." My hands they were cooked parts of them were black while I could see the red skin on other areas. At least he blocked the rest of my body but damn it would take a good night sleep to heal.

"Again, nice job buddy, I just wish you could help me out with this." The air was blowing on my insides and it burned like crazy. Then I watched as Samehada tightened his hold on me and started flowing chakra into me, it felt...refreshing like jumping in a cold pool after a hot day.

"Woah...you're the best!" I could actually see it healing and the dead skin falling off. "I wish I could repay you. I know you can have some of my chakra."

It actually looked funny the thing that was a living sword was liking at the air in front off me like a dog drinking water.

"Hey...that's...enough...stop..." I couldn't believe I forgot how low on chakra I was, I felt so tired now and my vision was starting to blur, but if I could just get to this village, I tried to call for help but my throat was dry.

I fell. Straight onto the freezing sand when I felt Samehada nudging me then growling. It didn't matter though since I passed out a second later.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ahh I had the weirdest dream last night that I-" It wasn't a dream. Everything was still cubed and it was still nighttime but I was in a small bed in a room with Samehada laying on my stomach snoring. There was a few bookcases, a clock, a painting of a wolf on the wall. It looked nice even though it was all blocky.

_'Where did this bed come from? And what happened out there?'_ I thought to myself because all outside looked like a battle happened there was arrows and craters everywhere, bones scattered on the desert floor.

***Zoom***

It sounded like a kunai whizzed past my ears at high speed.

"Its about time you woke up." Her voice it sent chills down my spine and reminded me of Orochimaru but less psychotic.

I turned and saw a girl, but she looked human. She had purple eyes, her skin was pale white, dark purple hair that ended at her waist, nails colored purple and black with purple lipstick, purple eyeshadow she must really love purple. She was wearing a black beanie with two spots on it which were white made it look like eyes, has a black sweater on, I could see her D-cup straining against it and was unzipped just enough for me to see that she didn't have a shirt or bra either.

She had a short black mini skirt with matching black stockings with black suspenders connected to something I couldn't see. She looked about two or three years older than me. She had no shoes on but I could see a pair of black boots on the floor and her toenails matched her nails.

"Uhhm...hello? What are you doing here?" I asked cautiously noticing my scroll was on the other side of the room.

"Is that how you respond to the person who saved your life?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You...saved me?" Why would a stranger, a super hot stranger save me?

"I don't like to repeat myself but yes me and my people saved you." Her people? What the there were some black things with long legs and arms, white eyes, and emitted the same purple aura as she did outside the window.

"Oh, er, thanks then." I cleared my throat, it was really dry.

"Here drink this." She handed me a clear cup with some purple liquid inside of it. I took a sip and it tasted great like raspberries, before I knew it it was all gone.

"Thanks...again. Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" I held out my hand but still ready to fight. She had a dark aura around her.

She seemed amused. "Well cutey I am Andr Princess of the enderman." Enderman? Were those those things outside?

"Oh we- Is that a tail!? It was a black tail about four feet long and had grey spikes on the top of it. How the fuck did I not notice it I'll never know.

"Of course, I am the daughter of the Ender Dragon."

_'Dragon, how could she be the daughter of a dragon? She looks human, unless her mom was...no not possible.'_ "So what are you doing here?" I questioned her.

"For my property." She said but the look in her eyes sorta scared me.

"Oh sorry is this your house."

"No" She said simply.

"Then what is your property?" That look it was me when I put itching powder on all the toilet papers at the academy then had a bomb of bacon grease explode before I set the Inuzuka dogs free. That was a masterpiece.

"You cutey." She chuckled darkly.

"ME!? What the fuck do you mean you me? I am NO One's property!" Who the fuck did this crazy girl think she was claiming me to be her property. Her smirk dropped and I could see her eyes started to glow.

"Yes. You. Are. I saved you when you were passed out with monster coming at you from every direction. If I hadn't been there you would have been blown up, eatin, or worse. Not only that but you dare look into my eyes as if you are my equal. Submit or I'll make you."

"Never!"

She smiled again. "You are brave. I like that. Alright we will fight and if I win you will be mine for as long as you live."

"And if I win?" I could win against her easy, my reserves were good enough so that I could create a few rasengans and enough shadow clones to overwhelm her.

"Then I'll forget that I saved your life." It was an unfair game but if the worst happened I could just grab Samehada maybe my scroll and Shunshin the fuck away from here.

"Fine" I went to go grab my scroll careful not to wake Samehada up.

"Uh uh uh. No weapons. Thems the rules." Thems the rules, who did she think she was.

"Fine lets go." We went outside and I could see much more destruction now. I was at the village and everything was destroyed not one building completely intact except the one I was in.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Re-"

***Zoom***

There it was again, it was the sound she made when she teleported.

I Ducked and it was a good thing because not a second later was a purple fist where my head was. I tried to leg sweep but she jumped over my head then tried to hit me with her purple fist again.

"Hah you can teleport but your much to slow to win against me in a tai-jutsu fight." She just smirked and pointed behind me.

"Huh," There was nothing there sh-

***Smack***

"fuck" She kicked me in the face, I can't believe I actually fell for that move I use it all the time!

"Alright lets get serious." I said but the remained silent staring at me with her glowing purple eyes. I went through a few hand seals and

Wind Style: Great break through

It was a weak one but I guess she couldn't manipulate her energy to stick to the ground 'cause she flew back over thirty feet.

"Huh, huh, huh, how do you like that?" I asked more like screamed at her while I tried to regain my breath.

***Zoom***

She was on a broken house with her hood down and a shit load of her purple energy floating around before she jumped down. Most of the energy around her was gone but before I knew it a dozen of those Enderman were in front of me.

_'Shit did she just summon? Well two can play at that game.'_ I bit my thumb went through some hand seals. _'Please work..._

Summoning jutsu!

A huge cloud of smoke exploded from no where in front of me.

_'Alright here's my chance.' She was distracted so with the quick use of a shunshin I had her pinned to a rock wall._

"Ahh are you that eager to play Naruto?" She spoke for the first time since we started fighting.

"Give up, you lose." I had both her arms over her head with my left hand and the other a rasengan ready.

"Oh really because my me-" What ever she was about to say died in her throat as she watched her summons all killed by a spray of water from the smoke. I actually did laugh this time seeing her jaw drop like she did. She sighed and hung her head.

"Fine you win." She admitted defeat but got a scared look in her eyes.

"So if I release you won't attack me again?"

"Huh, yes."

"Alright." I dispersed my rasengan and let her go...right before she lunged at me.

"he-mmmgh" She kissed me. I could feel her tongue invading my mouth, it tasted like the thing she gave me to drink before only sweeter. After about a minute she stopped.

"Wh-why did you do that? Not that I minded." I really didn't.

"Because I wanted to cutey, your the only guy looks human here and is not brain dead. Plus you smelt really good, tasted to."

"O-oh uh th-thanks...again." I stuttered. Then her pearl between her breast that I hadn't noticed before pulsed.

"It was no problem. Now It'll be morning soon and my father is calling me so bye." With that she glared behind me, gave me a kiss on the cheek and warped away. I turned behind me to see a giant orange toad with purple face and body markings, light yellow iris and black bar pupil eyes, had a giant cigarette in it's mouth, as well as a giant tanto in its webbed hand and a giant bead that hanging on a thin rope the same color as its iris for a necklace.

" KICHI!/**NARUTO!" **We both shouted as I ran to hug him. Then I found myself eating sand one again.

"oww, what's your problem Gamakichi?" I haven't see the guy...toad for in a while and the first thing he does it hit me on the back of the head!

" **My problem? Your the one that's been gone for nearly a week. Your name is almost gone from the contract and everyone is worried about you!" **

"**But I've only been here for like a day! Besides it's not my fault that Madara-teme...did what he did. I woke up here on a beach with nearly no chakra, a scroll, and Samehada with no clue why everything looks like a kids game!" ** How dare he. He was one of my few real friends and he was yelling at me for not knowing where the fuck I was or how to go home.

"**A day? Oh Kichi I've only been here a day and I've just been relaxing here for a while making out with crazy chicks so I forgot to summon you."**

"What the hell is your problem? Its not my fault this happened, and stop mocking me."

"**sigh...I'm sorry for yelling at you Naruto it's just you've been gone for a little while and we were all worried about you. Me, dad, Ma, Pa, everyone tried to reverse summon you and we couldn't, I thought something bad happened to you..."**

"I'm sorry for yelling to I've just been stressed and it's nice to see a friendly face."

"**So...your new girlfriend?" **He said smirking.

"Wh-wha-what No, she is not my girlfriend she is just a girl that... saved me, said she owned me and then tried to take me, we fought then she kissed me." Yah she was weird. Hot but weird.

"**Sooooo... your girlfriend."**

"Fine yes, no, maybe. Sigh What do you think?" I asked him, I mean it wasn't everyday a girl says she was way above fights you then kisses you...well actually that happened a few times but it that wasn't the point...was it?

"**That is a question only you can answer." **He answered like a sage stroking his non-existent beard.

"Yah right you just don't want to help me so that if I do something wrong your not to blame."

"**Ehh you got me on that one."**

"So can you shrink down, your breath is about to kill me." I joked, but really it stunk.

" Fine" In another blast of smoke he was down to his kid size and jumped on my head.

"**Alright lets go see this sword."**

"Yes sir Mr. Chibi Sir." It was silent for a few seconds "I really missed you. So whats happened to Madara and everyone else?"

"**Well dad is starting to be lazy, he's gonna pick a new chief soon that's most likely me since I'm the first born and bro doesn't want it anyway."** Wow Bunta was gonna retire soon.

"Let me guess he wants to get away from all the paperwork?"

"**Maybe. So anyways as far as we and all you humans know is that Madara is gone, they haven't confirmed it yet since they couldn't find a body, but checking through all his old hideouts we couldn't find em. Most of the reanimated are dead again and everyone, everyone is waiting for you to come back...You said that its only been about a day and it was just night now the suns out already so I'm guessing that time here and time in the summoning realm and elemental nations are about seven times slower, while the actual 24-hours here is an hour right?"**

" Woah... but yeah what you said must be true because when I woke up the sun was up and less than half an hour later it was about to set."We finally arrived at the house when Kichi jumped off of my head onto the bed and had a glaring contest with Samehada, if you could call it that since only he had eyes. After a minute they stopped 'glaring' and nodded to each other.

_'Weird'_

" **Well as much fun it would be to stay I gotta tell the others about this alright. If our predictions were true then a day at the least has already passed, stay safe." I was sad he had to leave but he needed to tell everyone everything.**

"Alright bye Kichi." And with that he was gone in a poof.

"I guess we should go find some food but I'm tired. You hungry?" I questioned the sword. It shook its head no. "Good 'cause I'm ready to sleep." The truth was I just wanted to cry. I was stuck here and I couldn't be summoned back to home or Mount Myoboku, I had felt it at soon as Kichi hopped on my head he was trying to do it.

"What's this?" On the nightstand next to the bed I was laying on were two things a bottle of some read stuff with a note attached. 'If your ever about to keel over drink this, Love Andr' Must have been some healing stuff or maybe it was something like the hero water in the waterfall village.

'Encyclopedia' That's what the book said on the cover, it was brown so of the parts were ripped and looked very worn out it had a note on it as well. 'If you wanna survive out here you should read this book, I'll see you again tonight for some fun, Love Andr' fun... I rubbed my face to get the blood off.

_'Huh I'm not hungry... she must have fed me in my sleep. And when I woke up it couldn't have been the same night, I was probably asleep for an hour and a day passed...or maybe I was asleep for six hours and that's why I've been gone from the Elemental Nations for a week. I hope I haven't complicated things.'_

"Sigh this is so troublesome" Great now I was starting to sound like a nara great.

"What's this?" It a small white glossy sheet of paper that had in black that said 'Your reward for beating me congratulations Naruto' It was from Andr...but when did she have time to put this here? The other stuff could have been there but she was confident that she was going to win that fight, And what am I supposed to do with a piece of paper? I turned it over and it was a picture... of Andr... In nothing but purple panties blowing a kiss on a royal purple themed bed with and the room was matched it.

***Bam***

I was smacked against the wall with a nosebleed and passed out 'cause men DON'T faint.

**(With Andr after the fight)**

_'Well that's that, I hope you like my gifts'_ Andr had just left a book to help Naruto, some of her blood infused with concentrated ender magic, and a photo she took a while ago.

"Fuck the suns coming up already...whoever was watching us fight...if father finds out I lost to a human boy because I'm certain he wasn't a witch he'll pop a vein." Andr was walking through a tunnel to her father the ender dragons throne.

"Hey dad whats up?" She asked casually in front of the gigantic creature that was her dad.

"**The games are coming up you should be training." He said as his voice echoed through the tunnels.**

"**Why? You know the only time I don't win is if I don't play."**

"**That may be but you never know what could happen." He said with a smile, or as much as you could when you were a dragon. "What is that smell on you it's of a human?"**

"**Oh uh I was with...Steve" She said hoping he bought it.**

**He raised his giant eyebrow though you wouldn't notice unless you were focused on it. "Very well than, you're dismissed."**

"**Alright bye daddy, love you." She said as she ported away.**

_**'Did she really think that she could fool me with that I was with Steve trick again? Well she is at that age' The Giant shuddered 'And soon her sister will be too.**_

**Alright second chapter done please tell me what you think.**


	3. Mood Swings?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or Naruto.**

"Where where am I?" I was somewhere dark it stunk and there were two brick walls next to me. An alley? What am I doing in an alley? That's when I heard it screams of people, they were too much to listen clearly but it sounded like they were hunting something. A Man? They wanted to find the man...wait no demon yah definitely demon.

"Hey guys I found him!" It was some drunk fatass wielding a torch in one hand and a rusty knife in the other. The screams they became louder and before I knew it they surrounded me.

"Help?" My voice...it was dry, pitiful, desperate, weak. I hated being weak, I never wanted to be weak again after all the shit I had been through. And that's when I noticed it they were all running towards me with their war cries, I tried to jump onto the wall but all I managed was a loose tooth and a burning leg. Shit! I had a kunai in my shin and I was without chakra nor strength, I was short as well.

"We will end the demon today, finish what the forth started and get revenge for our loss ones." Was the shout from random skinny bastard numba one. I was held up in the air tied to a post with some weird liquid on me.

"Oh no..." It was oil that was on me and I was defenseless while a bunch of people could torch me in a few seconds max.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP!" Then I felt it, it felt great so refreshing the red stuff, the dangerous chakra it filled me with strength. I broke through my chains and stood against the crowd of armed civilians and ninjas. Then I lost control in a matter of a minute they were all dead blood painted everything, there were at least a few hundred though it was hard to tell.

And just like it came it was gone, I felt even more powerless before as a shadow stood over me. I couldn't see him at all except for the glowing red eyes.

"No matter how hard you try, how much you run, how much you hope you will never defeat me Naruto give up now and maybe I'll give you a swift death." he said in an amused tone.

I was about to retort before he shot a fireball at me; I was to weak to move. Then it hit me, it hurt worse than anything else I had ever felt and considering it's me saying it that that's a lot.

"NARU-"

(Inside a blocky home in the middle of the desert.)

"STOP!" I awoke to a sunny morning sweat drenching my face from my dream, no nightmare. It had been a long time since I had a nightmare especially one so intense after my sage training.

"huh...huh...huh, stupid sun. Why does it have to be so hot in the morning." I mean seriously I just woke up and the sun was already blaring down on me; I bet the glass was just intensifying it. On The plus side my chakra level was much higher than before probably about twice as much as Kakashi-sensei...

Sensei...I wondered if I would ever see him again, or Baa-chan, Sasuke-teme, Sakura...anyone of my friends or at least someone I could recognize that wasn't a wacko... well that list was a lot shorter than its counterpart. Ooh maybe I should write that one dow-

"A Scroll!" It was a foot long scroll with my name on it on my nightstand next to my gifts. I opened it and could see that it was a standard sealing scroll. So just add a little chakra and...

***Poof***

Sweater? It was a crimson thick hoodie that was a shade of dark orange, ahh you could never go wrong with orange. I turned it over and saw something that looked like one of the coolest things ever. It was Kurama he was grinning, bloody human sized teeth, and looked to be lying on a village, you could see fire in the backround. Okay maybe he rubbed off on me too much but it was in such great detail like I could actually touch it, well touch it and feel real bijuu fur...Truly a masterpiece.

"This...is pretty cool." It was so not cool, well it was awesome but someone had managed to get in my room without me noticing and planted a scroll no more than a foot from my face. They or that person definitely knew about Kurama though, probably knows why I'm here or is the one that put me here. Right when I was about to put it on I noticed a fishnet shirt under it.

It was very thin and very light, I couldn't pull it apart and it seemed to react to my chakra positively, definitely A-grade ninja stuff. So I quickly put them both on and then my ripped pants over my totally _not_ lame toad boxers and then sealed my sage cloak.

Now I just had to decide what to do next. I could go hunt/scavenge but I didn't know what dangers could be lurking in the...light.

"Huh...why do I have to be stuck here?" I asked the ceiling, maybe Kami could here me and then get me the fuck outta here.

Wait! The book she gave me an encyclopedia perfect. I immediately skipped the table of contents and saw the crafting chapter.

_Wood is the most important block in Minecraftia as it is needed to build tool to find and make better things. Wood has many uses..._

"Aww man its going to take forever for me to read this, and its got to be at least a hundred pages long. Well I could just wait for Andr to come back, I mean it'll only take like thirty, forty minutes till night comes." '_I guess that's her weakness, sunlight.'_

'Well I guess I could train. Check out some of my techniques and how they've weakened.'

"Alright come on Same, Same come on wake up. _I wonder if sushi had to deal with this... fighting Kisame sounds so much better than being here.'_

I opened the front door to see another four legged green monster. It looked sad as if it was about to cry, maybe I could help the thing. It started becoming white...

***SHHHHH-***

Kick in the face! I watched as it soared through the sky and exploded before and some black powder at my feet. Sniff...gunpowder? Might as well pocket it, could prove useful in the near future.

"Alright time for some clones! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Instantly everything around me was obscured in smoke from my clones. There were a little under three-hundred and I still had a good amount of chakra left.

"Guys split up into groups of five. First group I want you guys to go practice water manipulation with the juice from the cactus's, second your on wind chakra, third you're gonna practice non-elemental jutsu's, forth practice throwing and fifth go spar, no jutsu's." Now there were four clones left, I could use them to scout with me,read that book, or try going into sage mode.

"Hai bo-"

"Boss, boss, over here there's some old dude." One of my doppelgangers said from in between some buildings.

"Hey, hey, old man you alright?" It was what from what I could see a cube human. Had a giant nose, light brown skin and short hair, wore brown shirt that was ripped, brown eyes. He would have looked normal if it wasn't for the fact that he had no legs and arrows sticking out of him.

"Please...you-ng one...end...me...please." He looked so sad and he was asking me to do it, I had to. So I pulled out my kunai coated it with wind chakra and

***Squelch***

I flicked off the blood and was about to put my kunai away and that's when I saw them. They were at least 8 feet tall with a few vines on it and looked to be made of some gray rock; they were identical to each other...they looked furious.

***MOO***

They made a noise that sounded like some angry bull

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Good thing I turned around 'cause as soon as I did I saw the one on the right about to punch me so I did the logical thing, I dodged.

***BSSSH!***

"The fuck?" And good thing I did because it smashed the rock wall without bending its limb, got buried by it and then came at me not slowing down one bit. Then I stopped.

"Wow these guys are pretty slow." They were over twenty feet away from me. I could go backwards with an injured leg and still be faster.

"Guys wind, fire." I had checked my mouth for any chakra and was happy to find the oil seal, I would have to thank Bunta again for the fire technique.

"Ready?" I asked the clones that flanked my sides three for both jutsu's.

"Fire Release: Flame Bullet/Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"

"Wind Release:Toad Oil Flame Bullet." We shouted as one. The thing was beautiful though a giant ball of fire over twenty feet tall and wide burned everything in its path and kept going until I couldn't see where it stopped. It was more better with Gamatatsu and Gamakichi though. The clones that helped me dispelled with high fives, how dare they leave me hanging!

"Come on!" They were still standing and looked as if someone blew black powder on them. "Alright guys charge!" after about ten seconds of my clones stabbing and slashing them while being punched and thrown in the air they both fell at the same time then disappeared, the only indication that they were there was the group of 4 and 5 pieces of floating shiny metal and two flowers. I pocketed them as well, never know when a flower could be needed.

"Now that that's over back to work guys." I heard the multi shouts of 'hai boss' before going back to where I saw the man with my four clones. His body was still there but I saw something in his hand.

"What is this some rock?" It was small like a marble and had a almost black outline then baby blue color inside the edge of it and got darker as it got closer to the middle.

"Yo boss maybe it was a planned attack."

"Planned?" What did he er...I mean by that.

"Well you can feel that can't you? That's a lot of dark energy concentrated in that small ball like that. Maybe whoever attacked wanted to get it and these people were using it or guarding it because they knew it was evil or something." Wow he could be right. Dark energy was never good and these people were probably using it or guarding it so others wouldn't have it and fall into their own darkness or something.

"I was going to say the same thing" My other clone said.

"Well of course great minds think alike, unlike boss over there." They laughed and I gave them the bird stupid clones disrespecting their creator.

"Well great minds I'm assigning you two to read the book then, it would be better for someone such as yourselves." They stopped laughing and started sulking.

"Come on Samehada is probably awake by now and the sun'll be down in no more than 15 minutes." I needed to rest my head to much chaos for one day that was only a few minutes. Though I did learn that those rock guys didn't appreciate me hurting that old dude. Maybe they were related, they all had big noses. While I was thinking to myself I didn't notice the arrow in front of me and tripped. I flipped back up before I fell but the marble flew out of my hand and landed on top of a cactus. Next thing I knew...

"AHH fuck fuck fuck. My feet why!?" I was on top of the cactus and got pricked in my feet and felt my stomach hurt as if I was punched. I quickly and gracefully fell of the cactus twice my size resulting in me mushing my face, getting a face full of sand. How many times was that going to happen while I was here I had to ask myself. This time all my clones laughed. I let Kurama's healing take place wondering if I would see him again, when the things didn't start sliding out I had to pull them out myself. Meditating didn't work and I couldn't draw out his power, I could knock myself out when I'm about to go to sleep and hope for the best.

'How dare they laugh how dare they!? Vengeance will me mine.'

"Resume training!" We walked towards the house when I noticed that the roof was on fire. Nothing seemed to go my way today. As soon as we walked in Samehada lunged at me I ducked and it ate my clones, well it ate their chakra and made them go poof but same thing.

"Ah hey buddy I bet you're hungry aren't ya? Well eat up but not to much k?" It came to me and started licking my face like a dog and I felt my chakra go down to about a chunnin, that meant that when my clones dispersed I would be super tired or fall asleep.

"Okay page one This book belongs to: Steve huh I wonder who that is. Well thanks for the info book Steve. Page three table of content:

Pg6-32 Resources/Block variations

Pg32-86 Crafting

Pg86-98 Biomes

pg99-114 Animals

pg115-162 Mobs

Pg162-217 Princes and Princesses

Pg217-262 Kings and Herobrine

pg262-269 Index

'260 pages...why Kami why? What have I ever done to you to deserve this?' I shouted within my mind. Maybe I could go get two clones to read this instead, I mean no one said anything was wrong with abusing the ultimate jutsu that is the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

(13 minutes later.)

"Gold ore...Yawn. Man Am I tired. Yawn Those clones should be done soon."

***Woop***

I was much to tired to hear the woop sound that was an indication of an ender teleportation.

"Hey babe are you really only that far?" I jumped behind the bed and pulled out my kunai while making a really deep man scream.

"hahahahahha oh my...gosh you...screamed...just like a...little girl" OK maybe it wasn't that manly and more... six year old scared to deathish scream...but there's not much of a difference so...yeah.

"Oh, uh hey Andr...you can call me by my name, Naruto." I tried to convince her as I climbed back on my bed and put my kunai away.

"Why don't like your nicknames Whiskers?" She said in a teasing tone as she leaned towards me. That's when I noticed her state of dress, she was only wearing a jacket, boots, purple/gray striped socks and matching panties.

"Oh" She spun around. "You like?" I tried my hardest not to get a nosebleed, that failed but at least it wasn't spraying everywhere.

"Y-y-ye-h-yeah." I stuttered as I swallowed again. "So what are you doing here?" I asked her trying to keep my eyes at hers...I failed again.

"I came to see you." She said as if it was common knowledge. "What did you not remember?"

"I did, but why did you come? Not that I mind I was actually hoping you'd come sooner."

"Oh really? You wouldn't be thinking I would come here, chain you up, and have my way with you for days now would you?" Yah I was not thinking of making another icha icha called bondage princess...I couldn't because I had no ink.

"uhh...er... no?" She laughed again.

"Now now whiskers why are you answering my question with a question. I need a real answer...unless you want me to leave." She started getting up.

"No!" That was much louder than I intended it to.

"Oh my are you that desperate whiskers? Well then we should get started" She said taking of her jacket and boots.

"Are you sure?" I didn't know what I was thinking when I said that. "I mean we just met and don't you think this is a little to- hey that's new!" She ripped my brand new jacket. I don't know how to fix a zipper or sow.

"Come on An-mmph" She kissed me. It tasted better than the candy in the land of berries.

"Andr I real-"

***Smack***

She slapped me! And not a normal one this one burned like crazy and was so hard that my face snapped to the left and cracked the headboard of the bed as well as my jaw. It hurt even more than It might someone else since that particular part of my face that housed my birthmarks were extra sensitive.

"FUCK! Who the fuck d-"

***Crack***

This time she punched me in the chest and I was sure my ribs had punctured my lungs because I coughed blood. I couldn't move my legs because she was straddling me and had my arms pinned above my head. She moved so fast and was so strong, I think she wasn't at full power when we fought, either that or she didn't use it, of course I was too but I had no choice in the matter. She licked the blood off her face with her longer than normal tongue.

"Wow even your blood taste delicious...I wonder what else taste good." She slid her hand that wasn't restraining me down my chest to my pants. "Oh my you're quite hard. Do you enjoy being in this situation? Dominated by me?" She whispered in my ear.

"Andr you better stop or-"

"**Or what!? Or what? Do you think you can talk to me like that? I am the ender princess. All is beneath me including you!" She started changing her eyes were glowing brighter, tail got bigger and she had spikes coming out of her back, her nails became claws as well as her feet which became a little skinnier and longer. Why are the hot ones always the freaky ones?**

_'It's official this bitch is nutz, she's easily five times worse than Obitos' Hinata...Shit' She started growing big black wings that reminded me of a bat's. Her teeth started changing, becoming sharper and bigger somehow still fitting in her mouth; the same thing happens to me when I have Kurama's level one cloak so I guess I can't talk._

" **Why...Sniff...wo n't...you..."**

_**'Wow, someone sure is moody...I need to get out of here before she kills me.' I could leave right there, even with the little chakra I had and I was mentally exhausted I could still do at least three Shunshins of over a hundred feet each...but I couldn't because a crying girl was my ultimate weakness plus Jiraiya would probably haunt me if I left a girl like while she was in this state, actually he would still haunt me for not doing a girl that looked like she did that was throwing herself at me.**_

"Hey hey no need to cry just, just please stop." At that time I didn't notice that my eyes were red, nor did I notice that I had claws just as she did, and I broke out of the handcuffs that were made with that dark power she possessed.

Her eyes went back to normal but her extra features refused to do the same.

"I-I-I...My powers sometimes get out of control and...influences me to do things. I haven't mastered my control over it." Really? She couldn't even say sorry after she practically killed me, I would have died without my enhanced healing.

"So uh, are yo-" I started before I was interrupted by what sounded like

_***SSSSS***_

I quickly grabbed my kunai that was on the nightstand and was about to stab the stupid exploding green things when Andr grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing?" I questioned her looking into her eye.

"Well if you would calm down whiskers I could tell you that this is friend you were attempting to cut."

I continued to look at Andr for a few seconds before I turned and saw another girl. She was wearing a big pale yellow cloak so I couldn't see her full body but what I could see was that she had brown hair, a golden tiara I think, her lips matched the color of her cloak, she wore yellow sandals with several straps that had crystals on them maybe diamonds? (AN: Not minecraftian diamonds.) The only things that weren't normal was the big bulge where her shoulders were supposed to be, her lower back, and her eyes that were golden and she had what looked like two much smaller pair of eyes down and outward from her 'primary' eyes.

"Um hello." I said to her and pulled my kunai away from her face but still in my hand. 

She stared at me for a few seconds before responding.

"Hello." She sounded irritated had I done something to her already? Oh well I did pull a knife in her face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the girl that's unblinking eyes made me remember Gaara.

"I came to see what was causing all the noise."

"Noise?"

"Yes you have been making loud noises all day and now when I think I could rest you became even louder than before. You do realize that you have no roof, I wouldn't be surprised if everything in a two mile radius heard you two." Oh yeah I did kick off my roof since I didn't want the house to burn down and with all the clones making explosions, clang sounds and other stuff I should have guessed someone would come to investigate.

"Oh, Sorry I didn't mean to keep you from sleeping my name is Naruto." I held out my hand to her.

"Serket." Was all she said as she crushed my hands.

"Ow" I snatched my hand out of her grip feeling the bones reattaching themselves. "I said I was sorry."

"Now I am too." She said with a smirk. "May I ask what you are doing in my desert?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well you see I needed a place to rest and this was the closest place I could find, I was weak at the time and Andr saved me from some fight, then I woke up here and wanted to see how much my power I had back before Andr attempted to..." What was the word, it was most definitely not rape, Naruto Uzumaki is not raped no matter who the girl is!

"Harass you? Take advantage of you? Force you to do something you didn't want to do?" The girl named Serket said. "Don't worry It happens to most people." She said as if it was a daily occurrence. I looked over at Andr who had been idle the whole time and she shrugged.

"What is there a problem with that whiskers?" I didn't bother to respond.

"So Andr what are you doing here; you know I don't like my sleep to be disturbed." Said Serket as she turned to the ender princess.

"I was just having a little fun with my new friend pierce." Andr responded causing Serket to gain an eye twitch.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" She said sounding more irritated than before.

"Yes 856 times if you include now."

Sigh"Well I'm tired we can discuss why you have a human with you tomorrow sleep now." Serket said as she grabbed me and Andr's wrist and pulled us towards the bed. She pulled out a (much smaller) bed and stretched it out right next to my bed. To my amazement it became the same size as the one I previously slept on. She pushed me on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting comfortable." She said as she took off her cloak. Scorpion, she was a scorpion girl, she had a long tail that could easily bend over her head, and the lumps near her shoulder were human sized sandy brown pincers, she was wearing a bikini with the same scheme as her sandal I guess she got hot in the desert. She got into the bed on my right and pulled my arm under her with Andr doing the same on my left.

"What are you two doing?" I asked again.

"I already told you I'm getting comfortable. Why are you scared?" She said with her tail at my much like my knife was before. Before I could speak she continued. "I can tell if your lying."

"A little?" She stared at me for a while before smiling.

"Can I ask why you are in this position?" Why I kept asking stupid questions I'll never know.

"Because you emit a lot of body heat; we like to sleep when were warm." She then closed her eyes with her tail wrapping around my leg, Andr repeating with the other. She must've felt that I was stiff because she said

"Sleep. I will not harm you." So I went to sleep not knowing that we would wake up in a different position then I fell asleep in.

**Well chapter 3 done please tell me what you think and any ideas for some new mobs.**

**Next Chapter:Princes And Princesses**

**Also I'm thinking of writing the next chapter in a different POV and see how that works.**


End file.
